The Lost Princess
by CassiaStar
Summary: After the last battle, a story about the life in the new world and the things that face the three pevensies there, including one, very rebellious young princess. The story is better than the description (hopefully)
1. Chapter 1

**I am not and never will be C.S Lewis. The only thing that belongs to me are the characters that I create and the stories.**

**The Lost Princess**

**CHAPTER 1**

**The Lost Princess**

"welcome, to my country" Aslans voice rung in Edmunds ears, mere moments after his death. He had often wondered about what would happen to him if he had died in narnia, but all he knew now was that this was the country that so many wished to visit, the one belonging to aslan.

Edmund was there with his brother and his younger sister Lucy, they all looked round in wonder at the cloud like realm they had just entered, and then at a calm aslan in front of them.  
"my dear children, there has come a time for you to be in my world, but i shall not prevent you from being your true selves here, you are the kings and queens of old, and that shall be honoured" a floating map appeared in front of them  
"my land is much like the narnia you have already known, but here there is no ageing, there is no death. My land is split up between all the kings and queens who have ruled, and so you shall return to Cair paravel. Your land is close to your friends in this world, and I hope you will rule well those who have waited for you"  
The images disappeared in front of them, along with the clouds, leaving the three stood in a large regal room.  
"Cair paravel" Lucy said softly. They turned around and sure enough, there stood the four thrones. They were home.

The trees and plants rushed past the girls eyes as she rode quickly on her horse. She could see the guard catching up to her even as she sped up, upon reaching a clearing she stopped.  
"not fast enough yet your highness"  
"it seems not, why my father can't just let me go out on my own I don't know"  
The soldier laughed as he pulled his leather glove off,  
"he wont lose you a second time milady"  
The girl laughed along and set off on her horse once again.

-

"I can't believe how perfect it all is" Lucy laughed,  
"it's not though is it" Edmund grunted,  
"it's susans fault she stopped believing, we can't help it ed"  
Peter said wisely.  
"i'm sure you'll last won't you?"  
A voice called from the back of the hall,  
"caspian!" the three pevensies voices called,  
"I assumed aslan had told you I was here?"  
"if thats what he meant by your friends are close by, then yes"  
Caspian laughed as he looked at the empty throne where Susan once sat,  
" I thought I might ask if you would like to attend my banquet at my castle tonight?"  
"how many castles does this place have?" Edmund questioned, they all laughed together.  
"any reason for this banquet then?"  
"aah, all will be revealed when you arrive"

"your highness, you have been out so long, your father was beginning to worry that you weren't coming back, he nearly had the guards out looking for you" the girls worried nurse muttered  
"he had no reason to worry, he knew perfectly well I would be back" she said in reply. She was rushed up to her room in the castle, already waiting on her bed was a long green, White and gold dress, presumably the one her mother had spoken so much about in these past few days. The dryads flew in through the rooms window and bowed before the girl,  
"your highness, we were sent to prepare you for tonights banquet"  
"indeed, do whatever it is you need to" and with that, the dryads set about their work.

About an hour or so later, a knock came at the girls door, one of the dryads stepped forward and opened it, stood there was king caspian himself. With a nod from the king, the dryads flew once again out of the window.  
"my dear cassia, don't you look beautiful" the king smiled at his only daughter. In front of him stood a girl he had barely known in the land before aslans, but now he saw just how wonderful she was,  
" you remind me so much of your mother"  
Cassia blushed,  
"thank you father, but there is no need for you to be so kind"  
"I think you'll find there is, and now, you are prepared for this?"  
"of course I am"

The three pevensies arrived at caspians castle by horse, and within thirty seconds of getting off people were already rushing to take the horses to the stable.  
"even caspians castle is just as I remember" Lucy grinned.  
The three walked forward through the large wooden doors of the castle and into a grand hall, bustling with people all dressed to the nines.  
"I didnt realise so many people would be here" Peter exclaimed.  
"Lucy!" a fond voice called, it was lilliandil, king caspians queen.  
"it has been so long since I saw you last! You have become so beautiful"  
"well, we can't always be as beautiful as you ,can we?" Lucy replied with a smile as the two hugged. King caspian approached next,  
"I'm so glad you could make it"  
The king started to speak when he was interrupted by a caller  
"dinner is served, your highnesses"  
Edmund looked up quizzically, questioning how many kings and queens there were here.  
The party proceeded into a regal room, it's centrepiece being a long golden table, set for every person at the banquet.  
Caspian led the pevensies to the end of the table, next to where he would be sat with his wife and his son rillian. However, next to rillian, there was another empty seat, but no one else had sat there and so presumably, there was a guest who had not turned up. Edmund sat in the seat opposite the empty one, whilst Lucy sat opposite rillian and Peter opposite lilliandil. Just as everyone was about to stand , the door opened again and in rushed a young lady. She looked familiar to Edmund, she had long, wavy blond brown hair and wide green blue eyes like the ocean. She rushed along past the seats and then calmly placed herself in the seat opposite Edmund. Caspian glared at the girl kindly, she simply nodded and it seemed the king forgave her.  
"my dear friends, I am glad you have all been able to come her tonight, to celebrate the return of the kings an queens of old,  
High King Peter, the magnificent," the table clapped "king Edmund, the just" once again, they clapped "and queen Lucy, the valiant, it is with their help that narnia overcame so many great problems, and I am honoured to have them here tonight" the entire room Rose with the sound of cheering for the three of them.  
"you may begin with eating now as well" caspian said in a sarcastic manor, the room laughed.

After the meal, Edmund was still unsure of the identity of the young lady whom he had been sat opposite all night, and so he decided he would ask caspian.  
"Edmund, my dear friend! Have you enjoyed yourself?"  
"of course I have caspian! I have just one thing on my mind however,"  
"what is that, Edmund?"  
"the identity of the girl I have been sat opposite all evening, looking around I have recognised almost everyone else, but I am unsure as to who she is!"  
Caspian laughed,  
"Edmund, my friend! I do not expect you to recognise her, you will never have met her before! She is my daughter, there are no stories of her either, she was, as you might say, a secret"  
Edmund looked puzzled,  
"she was born after rillian, but no-one ever knew, lilliandil wanted our daughter to have as normal life as possible, but, in the end, she ran away. After a while, it seems aslan brought her here, when I arrived I felt I had no choice but to bring her up as she should've been before,"  
Caspian looked over at his daughter, and then laughed.  
"well, that is a story you must tell so many"  
Edmund said softly,  
"not really, it is common knowledge here, both your brother and sister knew" the two laughed together,  
"Edmund, are you ready to leave?" Lucy asked,  
And with that the three pevensies set off back, after saying goodbye to caspian.

-

Cassia woke up the next morning in a daze, feeling as though a significant event had occured last night, but she did not know what. Rather than linger on this thought, she decided she would ride, planning her exact route out of her room so that no-one would notice her. She had just got dressed and was halfway down the stairs when she heard voices in the grand hall,  
"king caspian, I'm sure this would be a wise match, if you could get her to agree,"  
"I'm sure she will if you give her time!"  
Her mothers voice called, cassia kept walking carefully down the stairs when all of a sudden her father turned to look at her  
"Cassia! We were just about to come and wake you! We have visitors"  
Her father called to her, she continued walking carefully, her favourite riding dress trailing behind her as she did. She strode over to her parents and there in front of them was a grand group of people, at the front was a man cassia recognised as Lord Varian, stood with him was his son, Kyran. There was no doubting Kyran was a good looking man, but he'd never seemed as wonderful to cassia as he had to everyone else.  
"your highness," lord Varian said loudly as he bowed down, a gesture which was copied by the rest of the group.  
"cassia, how about you go out riding with Kyran" caspian suggested using the voice only welcomed at stressful times, cassia nodded and headed to the stable, Kyran in pursuit.

Edmund was awakened by a loud banging on his door,  
"ed! Wake up" Peter called from the hallway, he lifted his head and rose out of bed.

Edmund sauntered down to breakfast where both his brother and sister were already sat waiting for him, laid out on the table was a grand spread of food and also a map. Edmund sat down in the only spare seat and  
Looked closely at the map, it was the map of aslans land.  
"you ready?" Peter asked,  
"for what?" Edmund replied inquisitively,  
"exploring!" Lucy said enthusiastically, " were going to discover this place, find out how it works,"  
A smile came to all three of their faces.

After eating breakfast they headed to the stable, already lined up for them were three horses. For Peter there was a tall, White horse, that would be easily recognised, for Lucy, there was a slightly shorter brown horse, groomed beautifully, and for Edmund, a tall regal looking black horse, it was the most wonderful looking creature he had ever seen.  
They all mounted their rides, and set off on their voyage.

-  
"so, your highness, did you enjoy your fathers banquet last night?" Kyran questioned,  
"of course" cassia replied bluntly,  
"I don't see why we celebrate those three though, they are the same as everyone else!"  
Cassia was not pleased to be joined by Kyran, he did not interest her in the slightest and she did not find him attractive, much to the dismay of her mother.  
"I see every reason to celebrate them, after all, they have saved narnia countless times, that's more than can be said for the likes of you or me,"  
Cassia said, a shrill tone in her voice, "of course," Kyran replied.  
"if you wouldn't mind,  
I would very much like to ride on my own for a while, if that would be possible?" said cassia, loudly so that her point would come across,  
"as you wish" and with that, Kyran rode away.  
For once, cassia was on her own, free to do as she pleased  
Without being chased or followed by one of her fathers guards. She quickly galloped away, the wind blowing through her long hair, the trees flying past her. All of a sudden, she heard voices, but she did not stop for them, nothing would stop her,

"aaargh!" cassia screamed as she fell of her horses back, from  
Where she fell she could see another horses feet stood next to hers, four proud, strong black feet. A figure came rushing round to her side just as her vision became blurred, then her head fell as she drifted into a sleep.

-

"Lucy!" Edmund called as he held the princesses head in his arms,  
"what on earth happened?" Lucy questioned as she knelt down next to the girl,  
"her horse jumped and knocked her off, I think it was scared by my horse," Edmund said worriedly  
"give her here," Lucy urged as Edmund passed the princesses head to Lucy,  
"don't worry, she's only banged her head, I think it would be best if we returned her to her father don't you?" edmund nodded as Peter came over to help lift her back on to her horse.  
Not long after, they arrived back at caspians castle and carried the princess in,  
"cassia!" caspian called as he ran over, "what happened to her?"  
"she fell of her horse and hit her head, she should be alright though, she just needs rest" Peter assured the king, the princess was carried to her room.  
"thank you for finding her" caspian said gratefully  
"no problem" Edmund replied, as they returned to the grand hall, caspian took Edmund aside,  
"I understand that you may be felling inadequate once again to  
Your brother?" caspian questioned,  
"as always," Edmund said, a slight laughter In his tone,  
"well then, I may have a job for you"


	2. Chapter 2

The Lost Princess

CHAPTER 2

Cassia woke up in a start, she looked around her room in a confused manor, the last thing she could remember was going out riding with Kyran. She sat up, but straight away felt a throbbing pain in the back of her head. She fell back down again, entirely bemused as to what had happened. A small knock came at her door, "cassia?" it was her mother lilliandil, "mmmm" cassia replied. The door swung open slightly so that her mother could get through.  
"how are you doing?"  
"fine, I think, what happened?"  
"you fell of your horse and banged your head"  
"well done me" lilliandil laughed, she was carrying a tray, she placed it down on cassias bed.  
Cassia sat up and picked the tray up, she began to eat the food on the tray while her mother spoke to her,  
"your father was slightly concerned that you were on your own, and though I know you hate it, he's decided you need someone who will constantly look after you" cassia stopped eating and glared at her mother,  
"what? He can't do that! He should ask me before he decides anything like that!" cassia shouted, this sudden outburst did not shock her mother, she had expected this from her daughter.  
"I'm sure your father wants to talk to you himself but I thought you might want to know"  
"thank you mother" her mother nodded and left her daughters room.  
Cassia sat in silence, she had never been so angry that her father had done something like this, all of a sudden she heard voices down behind the door,  
"I'm sure you can manage, she's not that bad really," it was her fathers voice, he must have been with this 'guard', he knocked on her door and opened it slightly  
"can we come in?" cassia nodded whilst glaring at her father. He opened the door and slid in, being followed by someone she most definitely recognised, after all, she had been sat opposite him all last night!  
Caspian recognised a shocked look on his daughters face, he imagined her mother had already told her about the guard he had found, but clearly she was unaware of the fact that this guard was Edmund.  
"in case you aren't already aware, I have put in place a guard who will look after you when you go out riding or any other time when I am unable to be there, but you needn't think of him as a guard he is just someone who can look after you, think of him more as a friend" caspians calm voice said, cassia was still unsure about this whole situation, she didn't know what to think of any of it.  
"so, he's going to follow me everywhere just in case I fall off of my horse?" Edmund laughed at cassias theory,  
"not in case you fall of your horse, but because you're a young lady, you can't just go out on you're own!" caspians voice was becoming more concerned.  
"I'll go along with it, but , if it doesn't work, it stops" caspian nodded in agreement with cassia,  
"good, then Edmund will be joining us for dinner tonight"

-  
Edmund was ready to get back to Cair paravel to tell his family about his new role, but before he left he saw them already at caspians palace.  
"what are you still doing here?"  
Edmund questioned,  
"lilliandil asked us to stay while caspian spoke to you, she told us about your new job" Lucy replied sweetly,  
"yeah ed, babysitting the princess!" Peter joked,  
"it's hardly babysitting, she's technically just a year younger than me" Edmund argued, but Peter was already prepared for this reply,  
"well then, you'll have a nice time flirting with her!" Lucy and Peter laughed while Edmund just stood there in anger,  
"come on Ed, we need to get ready for dinner anyway" the two brothers set off in one direction while Lucy went in the other.

-  
A few hours later, cassia sat in her room quietly while the dryads neatly plaited her hair, she was entirely unprepared for being constantly followed by someone, and out of anyone why Edmund? Her hair had been finished and she was sat by herself, thinking, when she looked up at the clock, it was nearly 7! She was going to be late, something her father wasn't too fond of. She got up and ran out of her door, struggling to get anywhere in her long dress. She was nearly at the stairs when suddenly she flew into something, or someone. She stopped to apologise and there on the floor was Edmund himself,  
"I'm so sorry!" cassia exclaimed, holding out her hand to help him up,"I dont need the help of the girl I'm supposed to be protecting" Edmund replied sarcastically,  
"I said sorry didnt I?" cassia said, shrill tones in her voice.  
"I suppose it's because your late?"  
Cassia nodded,  
"your father did say it was a common occurrence"  
Cassia gave edmund and unforgiving look as she set off walking towards the hall, in turn followed by him.  
They were, indeed, still walking like this when they arrived at the hall, even as the doors opened, where they received a deathly stare from all in attendance, including lord Varian and Kyran, two guests whom cassia did not know were attending,  
"well, at least you're being consistent with this lateness" caspian muttered as cassia sat down next to her father. Throughout the entire meal, she sat there in silence, only know did she truly realise just how boring this type of thing was, on her other side was Kyran, who did not once make an attempt to start a conversation with cassia. It seemed even her father was ignoring her, and her mother was sat with queen Lucy down the opposite end of the table, leaving cassia entirely by herself. At the end of meals such as this, it was customary for caspian to make a speech, this was appeared to be no different tonight,  
"well, as ever I thank you for coming, but I feel I must tell you that we are here for two reasons, both reasons involving my daughter cassia," cassia looked to her father, she understood one reason, but not the other,  
"we are here to welcome King Edmund as a new protector, as we may call it, for my daughter..." a small round of applause followed,  
"...but also to honour the fact that it is time for her to marry,"  
A shocked cassias ears pricked up,  
"what!?" she exclaimed,  
"calm down my dear!" caspian replied hastily,  
"we have chosen someone who will be wonderful for you!"  
"chosen? I didn't want to get married and if I did I would not be letting you choose them for me!"  
"cassia darling, I think you should calm down" lilliandil said softly while walking over to her daughter,  
"yes, if I may carry on anyway, I know that Kyran will be a wonderful husband,"  
Cassia glared at her father and then at Kyran, she shot out of her seat, pushing her mother out of the way in the process, and started walking away, still glaring at her father,  
"cassia, calm down!" he stressed each of his words, cassia turned round and stormed out of the room, leaving a bewildered look on everyones faces,  
"she took it better than I thought," caspian whispered to his wife who had just recovered from her daughters strong shove,  
"yes, she did, but I have a feeling Edmunds job may have to start a bit earlier than we thought,"  
"where on earth has she gone?" lord Varian questioned,  
"the forest" caspian and lilliandil said in unison, caspian then looked sadly at Edmund,  
"got it" Edmund replied to the look. He stood up and walked out of the room and down to the stable to collect his horse. He mounted and set off towards the forest to start his job, constantly realising in his head just what a job this was. He had barely started galloping when he caught up with the princess,  
"I thought you'd be harder to find than that" Edmund said, laughing as he did so,  
"come on! He sent you after me already?"  
"in case you'd forgotten, it's my job,"  
"I do apologise, but in case you hadn't realised, I'm being made to marry the worst man on the planet, and I didn't even get asked about it!" Cassia said angrily,  
"well, I don't think you're the first person in the world that it's happened to, you can get over it," Edmund said sarcastically  
"haha, how funny" Cassia replied screwing up her face in disgust at his comment.  
"as disappointed as you may be, I believe your father wants you back at home"  
"well, he'll just have to wait, won't he?" cassia replied with both sarcasm and anger. Edmund gave her a stern look as she attempted to ride off, but she quickly gave in and turned back around to face Edmund, who did the same shortly after.

A while later, the pair had returned to the castle. Cassia bowed quickly to Edmund, and then scurried of up the stairs to her room. Edmund was amazed at how she was so unlike every other member of her immediate family, unlike Caspian she was not welcoming and she was not graceful or kind like her mother. She was stubborn like Caspian, yes, and she had his pride and indeed she looked so very similar to her mother, but she stuck out. Whether it was her lack of time in the Narnia Edmund had known before or simply the attitude she had inherited he did not know, but Edmund knew for sure, that there was something about her that fascinated him.

-  
AUTHORS NOTE:

I am unbelievably sorry to everyone waiting for an update! My sister has had loads of exams and the computer hasn't been available often so I've been balancing writing on my iPod with doing coursework :( I'm sorry its taken so long and i'll try get better at this :)  
Review, follow,favourite please :)  
CassiaStar xxx


End file.
